


Behind Enemy Lies.

by ArtisticSans



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticSans/pseuds/ArtisticSans
Summary: Basically a very unoriginal story about two unlikely characters divided by war fall for one another. there is quite a few plot twists and turns though. some you might expect others you might not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've attempted to post this online so others can read it. My grammar isn't the best and sometimes I tend to jump around allot. But the only way that I am going to get better is if I open myself up to criticism. So leave a comment or something and tell me what you think. And if you see an error don't hesitate to point it out.
> 
> Also just a disclaimer. Points Of Views will work like chapters as This is told from MANY different perspectives as a way to challenge me.

Artistic's Point Of View

I awoke to the sound of breaking glass and quickly shot a glance at my alarm clock. It was showing 4:20 am. It was far too early to have to be dealing with an intruder in my house. If I hadn't been such a heavy sleeper, the fact that they woke me up, wouldn't have bothered me near as much as it did. Whatever had shattered, Whoever had done it, had done so loud enough to wake me from one hell of a deep sleep. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed the metal baseball bat that I kept leaning against the bedside table and started towards my door. I made sure to walk swiftly and quietly across the floor to not tip anyone off. When I opened my door I was half shocked to see my dog cobalt, standing in his attack stance, staring towards the stairs, ears pinned forward listening. At least he had heard it too and I wasn't going completely crazy. I walked past him and towards the stairs stopping at the top and looking into the foyer below. Cobalt had started whimpering and I looked over at him see what was wrong.

"Art, What on earth could be down there? What do you think it wants?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't a clue cobalt, though this shit has been happening more and more frequently as of late."

We remained quiet, Listening until Cobalt made the effort to speak again.

"I think what ever shattered down there, might have been a window."

I growled at this sentence. This house was in need of enough repairs as it was. The last thing it needed was another thing to add to the ever growing list. I looked back towards the foyer. There was a soft yellow light flooding out of the kitchen and illuminating everything it touched in a dim light. You could hear something moving things around. I took a deep breath and raised my bat before starting down the steps trying to remain as quiet as i possibly could with a large dog on my heals. Whoever or whatever was in the kitchen was fixing to receive a rude of awakening since it was so nice as to give me one. When i reached the bottom of the stairs i hugged the wall and stopped beside the doorway listening.

"Shit, there is nothing here. I could have almost bet on this house. Good thing I didn’t."

I heard a quiet laugh and looked at cobalt motioning with my head towards the door. He moved in front of me and peered around the corner into the kitchen.

"Art, I think whatever it is, it's human, it's hunched over at the fridge digging around."

I lowered my bat and peered around the corner. Sure enough he was right. There was a human figure hunched over throwing empty containers into the floor behind them. If they were human they were most likely just hungry and scrounging for food. This town had become ground zero since the monsters decided to start living here. There weren't many at first but soon most humans were outnumbered twenty to one. We had been pushed from our homes and into hiding. Food had become scarce so it caused allot of humans to become savage. I raised my bat and tapped it against the doorframe alerting whoever it was to my presence. I put my bat back over my shoulder as they froze in place. I was quiet for a minute watching them closely.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to break into someone else's home? That shit can get you killed really quick buddy.”

They didn't move but I could hear them mumbling something to themselves.

“Listen. Whoever you are. If you're hungry I don't mind sharing some of my rations with you, but there are better ways to go about things rather than breaking and entering.”

I knew I was being a hypocrite cause this wasn't exactly my house, though i had spent a while scouting it out to make sure no one lived here before moving in. I watched as they stood up and I reached over to turn on the kitchen light. They continued to face the fridge with one hand planted firmly against the freezer door and he was leaning on it. They had their head down and it was covered by a dingy fur hood. The jacket itself looked to be something you would wear in the dead of winter when you wanted to make sure there would be no chance of freezing. They had on long black pants that had yellow stripes down the sides. I couldn't make out what color the shoes were but they looked like they were on their last mile. Whoever this was had obviously gone through hell and made it out alive. I lowered my baseball bat watching them. Cobalt had sat down quietly beside me.

“Well? Are you going to answer me or just stand there like a deer in the headlights hoping i'll go away?”

I heard a very audible and annoyed groan.

“If you really must know what I am doing. I am trying to figure out whether or not you are a friend or foe. Cause listening to your voice right off i can't tell if you're male or female.”

I raised an eyebrow staring them down.

“Listen i've already made it clear I’ll share with you so at this point i'm not a foe, but what does my gender have to do with anything?”

They took a deep breath.

“Well damn if i have to explain it to you. Males can handle their own in a fight females have trouble and are weaker so I try not to…”

“Oh hell no! You did not just shoot off a stereo type! I'll have you know I am a highly trained monster hunter and I am top of my class in several different fighting styles one of them being stealth! I can fight just as well as any guy can!”

He cringed up and looked down.

“A Monster hunter huh? Didn't think many of you were around anymore. Not since the monsters attacked your head quarters.”

I rolled my eyes.

“They knew there was an attack coming so they moved allot of us out of the line of fire and positioned us around town and had us wait for their orders. One of those hunters just happened to be me.”

“Well you must have let them down because you didn't do a good job protecting anyone in that building.”

“Our orders were not to protect. They were to seek out and destroy the monsters. It was the element of surprise they never saw us coming.”

He turned to the side and leaned against the fridge. He froze when he looked up and his eyes locked on a tattered red scarf hanging on the wall.

“Where…Where did you get that?”

“I got it off of a monster I killed. I take something off of everyone of them thats stood in my way.”

He was silent for a while.

“Well then I should avenge the owner of that scarf. After all the one who wore it was my brother.”

I froze as he reached up and removed the hood from his head revealing what he truly was. He was a skeleton monster with more cracks in his skull than i could count. His eyes were glowing red and streams of magic were flowing from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans’ point of View

I stared at the scrawny girl in front of me. I was highly unamused as to what I had just found out. For well over a year I had been searching for the hunter that had killed papyrus and here she stood in front of me. She wasn't much to look at. She was incredibly skinny and short. Her hair was a tattered tangled mess and looked more like it had been tied in knots. Her shirt was brown but you could tell it was once bright white. Her shorts were torn and had holes in them and she was barefoot. The lack of food had really taken its toll on her. Even though she looked weak she stared back with so much fight in her eyes that it was almost intimidating. She was holding her bat ready to swing at me. She had gotten stupid in the last year, but I guess being separated from people will do that to you. She was no match for me She was all by herself there would be no way i couldn't take her. She was easy pickings.

“Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to meet you? My brother didn't deserve to have his life ended by the likes of someone like you!”

She laughed quietly and lowered her bat.

“You honestly fucking think that he didn't do anything wrong don't you? You actually think your brother is this perfect being. Have you not stopped to look at everything around you?! Look at what this town has become. That's all because of him and his over inflated ego! Us humans had not one problem with your kind until you started fighting and enslaving us! All you did was fuck shit up. You took our food. You ran us from our homes. You killed anyone who stood in your way whether they were children or not! Your brother got the death he deserved. Evil never prospers!”

I growled wanting to wrap my hand around her scrawny neck and choke the life out of her right then and there. She didn't know my brother like I did but she spoke of him like she was a long time friend of his. How could she write someone off like that so easily?

“What's the matter? Are you finding it that hard to disagree with me?”

“No. I completely disagree. I'm just trying to plan on how I'm going to rip off your fucking head you fucking cunt!”

I watched her closely. She never even jerked at me yelling and threatening her. In a way it was kind of unnerving that none of what I said phased her. She opened her mouth her voice poured out like hot butter.

“I would like to see you try you boney son of a bitch. I'm not scared of you cause I will win.”

How was she being so calm about all of this? That's when I realized there was something standing behind me watching me. I heard a low growl and turned around to face a much larger than normal pitbull dressed in copper armour.

“Where the hell did the dog come from?”

“Does that really matter to you? Meet Cobalt my service dog. He lived with me at head quarters and I took it upon myself to teach him a few tricks to make him battle worthy.”

I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid that statement sounded.

“Aw did you teach the ugly mutt to sit and lay down? Bet you even taught him how to speak huh?”

I laughed even harder.

“Sure I taught him that, but he knows much more intricate tricks and fighting tactics and he can fight rather well.”

I watched the dog glance at her and bark a few times before turning back to me. She chuckled.

“Oh yeah that's right I had completely forgotten that bones are his favorite treat.”

I looked at her. I didn't know how on earth to respond to that statement. How the hell did she even…..shit she was also the dog talker. I had heard a lot about her over the years. She could speak to any dog of any breed or race. If it barked she knew what it was saying. She could also tell what they meant by how they acted. She was cunning and talented. Bringing her down would mean a great prize and honor. Shed been wanted for years even before papyrus was killed by her. I grinned.

“Well then. Hate to break it to the pathetic mutt, but he won't be getting any tonight. What he will be getting however is the remainder of his life without an owner.”

She growled and raised her bat before running at me swinging it and barely missing the left side of my head as I dodged. I summoned my magic and used it to pick her up and throw her across the room and against the wall. I quickly turned and looked at the dog who was just sitting there watching me. I raised a brow bone. Some dog he was letting his owner get her ass handed to her as if he didn't care. I turned and looked back at where I had thrown the girl she was gone. Where in the hell did she go? She didn't get up and retreat that was unlikely or she would have done so the minute she knew I was here, No, She was hiding somewhere. I glanced around the kitchen quickly and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with something on top of me. I quickly rolled over to face whatever it was. It was the girl sitting on top of me with a knife clutched firmly between her hands as she raised it ready to stab me. Where had she even gotten a knife from? I never heard a cabinet or drawer open at all. I quickly used my magic to knock the knife from her hand before throwing her against the wall on the other side of the room with enough force to put a hole in it where she hit. She Started Coughing and weakly shouted at the dog.

“Cobalt! Attack him!”

No sooner had she gotten the last word out of her mouth had the dog lunged at me and latched himself onto the hand i had thrown her with. He was using his front paws to dig into my chest as he tightened his grip on my hand causing some of the bones to crack. 

“Get off me you filthy mutt.”

I summoned a bone and managed to pry the damn creature's mouth open before shoving the bone down his throat. I watched as he backed up and started hacking. I took the opportunity and jumped up running towards the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

{{{Artistic’s Point Of View}}}

“Fuck he’s getting away!”

I tried to force myself up onto my feet to go after him but i quickly hit my knees coughing and panting. Cobalt Was heaving and spit up a bone before looking over at me and made his way over.

“The douchebag shoved a bone down my throat. That's probably the last time I so much as even touch a bone.”

He nuzzled my cheek and whimpered.

“Are you alright Art? I hope you're not fixing to have a spell.”

“Yeah I'm fine, but he’s not going to be when I get ahold of him. I just need to get some rest though I cannot get that at the moment.”

“What do you mean Art? You can go lay down he isn’t going to come back tonight.”

“Be that as it may Cobalt we have to find somewhere else to stay. We’ve been compromised and the enemy knows where we live. If we stay here we will be in for the fight of our lives. Go upstairs and get me my duffle bag I have to pack some things for us.

He stared at me for a moment before trudging off towards the stairs. I leaned back against the wall holding my stomach and staring at the scarf on the wall.

“Well then brother of Papyrus. You have lit a fire that you should have never added fuel to too begin with. I won't let you off so easily.”

In a little under an hour we had packed everything we could carry in a duffle bag and a small satchel that was strapped onto Cobalts side. I had taken the time to take the scarf and tie it around the handles of the duffle bag. I was going to choke that ass hole with it the next time I saw him. I may not have actually killed his brother but it was better to go along with the story than tell the truth that would never be believed. Papyrus had willingly given me his scarf to give to his brother before he pushed me through a window. I had landed on a car as the building exploded. Papyrus had shown some humanity in his last moments. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt that he probably wasn't as big a tyrant as everyone portrayed him to be. Even he admitted that he went too far. He had said it was too late for him to change but that he saw good in me and that it wasn't too late for me. His one regret was not getting to see his brother reach his full potential. He had given me the scarf and told me to give it to sans if I ever crossed his path. Though after I recovered from my unplanned fall everyone congratulated me on taking out the leader of the monsters out. I tried several times to explain what happened but every time I mentioned papyrus they cheered for me and told me how proud they were. Before long I just stopped trying no one would believe it anyway. I walked out the front door and looked around. The street lights were out and the world around us was dark. The moon barely illuminated the ground around us. Monsters could be heard shouting and carrying on somewhere in the distance. I started off towards the center of town if we were lucky we could find and old apartment building to take up refuge in. The sun had started to rise but it was just a very thin sliver of blue across the horizon but nothing to help with the current lighting situation. I listened to my feet crunching on the rocks of the dirt road. Flashes of magic could be seen in the distance at the bar at the end of the street. No doubt the monsters were fighting again.

“Art is it even safe to be going this way? We could be spotted.”

“Yes Cobalt it's safe. You forget I do know what the hell it is that I'm doing.”

I stopped at the corner of the bar peering around. There were three dog monsters standing in the road drunkenly challenging each other to assert their dominance. One threw the other and he struck the wall a couple of feet away. I quickly ducked into the shadow as I heard the other one start laughing.

“Dude even when my powers are weaker due to the alcohol you are still weak as all hell.” 

The other monster growled and stormed into the building followed by his two buddies. I waited a couple of minutes for the door to shut before signaling to cobalt that it was time to move. I knelt down and started crawling making sure to stay below the line of the window. I heard a loud shatter and felt glass landing on my clothing. I glanced over and saw a bar stool bounce and roll across the paved road. I kept crawling. Once we were out of the sight of the bar I got to my feet and dusted myself off before doing the same to cobalt. 

“Alright Cobalt we have to stay quiet but we also have to move quickly. So try to keep the clanking of your armour to a minimum.”

We jogged down the sidewalk scanning the surrounding buildings. Most were demolished and destroyed but their skeletal structure remained. It was scary and ominous in a way but I had been conditioned to not let fear eat at me. Cobalt’s armour was rattling loudly so I slowed down a bit. We reached the end of the street and I looked around trying to decide which direction to go. I froze when I heard my code name being called from the darkness and drew the knife in my waistband.

“Put the knife away AW I'm not a foe.”

I squinted and strained my eyes still clutching the knife. I could barely make out a skinny blonde girl standing in the shadows. She was staring at me dumbfounded as if she never expected to see me standing in front of her. I heard a door sling open somewhere behind me and a husky voice cut through the darkness.

“What in the hell was that? Someone is yelling!”

The girl stepped out into the little bit of light there was and quickly motioned for me to follow her. The monsters were each fighting trying to be the first out the door. She motioned for me to follow and so I did.

“Cobalt watch our six.”

Cobalt lagged behind a little watching the monsters as me and VC ran up the sidewalk. We stopped at an alleyway and ducked around the corner of a building. She pulled up a grate in the wall and told me to crawl in. I whistled and crawled inside moving to allow her to fit in behind me. She held the grate open for cobalt and shut it just as the monsters rounded the corner. We both sat there quietly watching them and listening to the I conversation as they searched for us.

“Where in the hell did they go?! I just saw them!”

“We all saw them you dingus! They are probably hunters!”

“If they were hunters they would have fought us not ran away.”

“Unless they were leading us straight into a trap. Sans says there are still plenty of them around he came to arms with the one who killed his brother earlier tonight.”

VC looked towards me with a shocked expression on her face. I just looked back and nodded before turning back to the monsters who seemed to be getting uneasy about everything around them. A couple had slowly started to back out of the alleyway.

“Ok you guys can stay here if you want, but I’m not so sure I want to wind up caught in a trap. Especially since sans has warned us all that it's no longer safe. Besides he’d be mighty pissed if we didn't show up to the meeting tonight to go over what to do with the dog talker.”

The others eyed him angrily before shaking their heads.

“Yeah I suppose you may be right, Come on everyone let's get out of here they’re not here”

“This will piss Sans off for sure when we tell him she got away.”

“Then we just don't tell him dipshit.”

It was silent for quite some time after they all left the alleyway. VC Finally lifted the grate and climbed out and I followed her. I shut the grate once cobalt was sitting on the ground beside me.

“Alright AW time to go, the others will be waiting on us.”

I froze and stared at her.

“There are others?”

“Yeah what was left of the group after the second bombing stayed together. With the exception of a rogue hunter.”

I followed closely behind her being sure to keep a watchful eye on the surroundings.

“I hope you're not referring to me. I’ve simply been in hiding for the last year and not fought anyone.”

“Yeah that's what we’ve all kind of figured.”

She stopped and took a deep breath. 

“It was RM, He made a pact with the monsters and killed our top three operatives in a blind rage.”

“Wait he killed WH, KH and AH? What an asshole and I thought he was one to be trusted instead he kills our best and changes sides.”

“I agree, We are still grieving over their loss. We’ve all searched for him but none of us have seen him since that night. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth.”

“For his sake he better hope that he did.”

We turned a corner and VC stopped and looked around before opening the door on an abandoned office building and motioning for me to go inside. The surrounding buildings looked like they had been destroyed in a fit of war and rage over the last year and had become unrecognizable as anything other than wreckage and debris. The building I entered looked no better but it at least was still standing for the most part. VC did one more look around before shutting the door behind us and locking it even though it wasn't going to help if something really wanted to get to us all.

“Well AW welcome to the new HQ. I should also probably let you know now that four of us are still MIA.”

I stopped and turned to her as Cobalt wandered further into the building sniffing everything as he went.

“Who is MIA?”

She shook her head leaning against the wall.

“Well JH14, CH13, AH09, FH07, and ZH05. We can finally take you off the list though now that you've been located.”

“Those were WH’s Children were they not?”

She nodded.

“All but the exception of JH who has been missing since the original attack on headquarters where you jumped through the window. We think that her kids may be looking for RM to avenge their family.”

I took a deep breath hoping like hell she wasn't fixing to congratulate me on another job well done for killing papyrus. I heard a loud bark and someone yell from another room.

“Cobalt! Come here buddy!”

I turned and faced the yelling and shook my head.

“To bad he’s not MIA.”

She shook her head and walked past me towards a back room.

“Oh be quiet Art, Any set of hands is a good set of hands with whats going on.”

I followed behind her reluctantly i hadn't had any means of communication with anyone for well over the last year. I didn't know what to expect to come from the others. We entered the room and I found Cobalt getting his belly rubbed by CG. I shook my head.

“Geez Cobalt where on earth is your dignity?”

He rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at me.

“I’m sorry Art he insisted and I'm not one to turn down a free belly rub.”

Everyone else in the room stood up in shock, staring at me like they had just seen a ghost.

“Aw? You're back?! We thought you were dead!”

I took a deep breath and leaned against a wall.

“Good that means the monsters did too. Well at least until tonight.”

He looked at me.

“What do you mean AW?”

I took a deep breath.

“Well if you must know I came face to face with the former king's brother.”

I heard him gasp.

“Holy hell you met sans?!”

“Met him? I fought him. If it hadn’t been for Cobalt i probably wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.”

“Then he must not be as weak as everyone claims he is. You single handedly took down six monsters on your own. Not to mention the king himself. So for you not to be able to take out sans he must be pretty OP.”

I groaned at the thought of papyrus, this had become my curse, so I had to live with it.

“Well next time I won't take his abuse. He’ll join his brother in the dust.”

Vancha walked back into the room and looked around at all of us.

“Alright everyone, it's safe to call each other by our names. There is no one around for a mile.”

I laughed quietly and crossed my arms.

“So those no good mutts are back at the bar then?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah they are I can see them from the roof. Guess they needed their fix before going to meet sans tonight.”

Collin stood up out of the floor and walked over to us.

“Vancha is what you're saying true? Are they really going to meet up with sans?”

She nodded and looked to me.

“Yes it is, Art here can vouch for me she heard it with her own ears as well. I think maybe we should all try and come up with a plan and attack them tonight while they don't expect it.”

I pushed off the wall and help up my hands as if to say stop.

“Woah now let's not get hasty. Vancha they saw us. They know we were around, So tell me why on earth they would disclose that information so absent mindedly knowing we would hear them. Sounds to me like they want us in some kind of trap. They want us to follow them then they will ambush us when we least expect it. I'm sure they've already relayed word back to sans. He’ll have already thought of something before we even made it back here. They might be monsters but I don't think they’d be dumb enough to let such a sighting go and not report it.”

She stared at me with a blank look on her face. She was going over what i had just said in her head trying to figure out if it was false or not. She was the kind of hunter that always had to be right about everything. I was always the voice of reason who proved her wrong so she hated it when i took my logic gun and shot holes all in her theory. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“For once Art i have to agree. Sometimes a voice of reason is nice to have. They were dogs they had to have known we were close by. They maybe let us go knowing we would relay everything back to the rest of the hunters and try something. They are probably waiting for us to make a move and stake them out.”

I could hear it in her voice that she hated to admit i was right. We were best friends and had been for years but when it come to some things we were always at odds with one another. Today was going to be a long day. And part of me was glad I wasn't alone anymore, though another part of me didn't like being in this situation.


End file.
